


Drive

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Having a crush on your family friend is bad enough until he figures out your feelings and takes you for a ride you'll never forget.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an ask request I received on Tumblr regarding an ask another blog had gotten - "I... I am 19 and I have this enormous crush on our family friend who is 32. He is really rich, not that that matters, but I just can't get out of my head the dirty thoughts I have about him. He came for dinner last week and when I escorted him to his car like I've been doing since I was little, he just kissed the side of my neck and told me, "the looks you give are going to get you in trouble." I've been masturbating to this one sentence ever since. I just had to share."

The crisp night air cools your hot skin as you walk with Negan to his car. Just like you’ve always done ever since you were little.

Dinner was almost unbearable tonight - watching him across the table, your mind ran away with itself while you tried hard to stifle the warmth sitting between your thighs. Every week it gets worse, a new idea popping into your head and all you can imagine is Negan acting it out on you over the dinner table. Grooves started to appear in the wood as you clutched at it with your fingernails, desperate for the moment to pass so you could finish eating but the image lingered in front of you, dangling like a puppet on a string.

A family friend for as long as you can remember, he was always around. Dinner every month, holidays abroad with him and whatever lady friend he decided to bring, day trips out to the beach where he’d chase you in the sand - he was another constant in your life that you loved like family.

That childish love soon turned into a crush you couldn’t control. When you turned 19, it magnified to the point you could barely stand to be in the same room as him without wanting him to bend you over and take you as furiously as he could. 

The dinners every month became torturous. You started to notice every detail about him you’d innocently skimmed over in the past and it turned you on so much, you sometimes excused yourself to spend a little too long in the bathroom and returned to the table somewhat redder in the cheeks. 

You reach his car - a luxurious Aston Martin with beautiful backseats you ache for him to take your virginity across - and swallow deeply. Being alone with him is paralysing. If only he knew the sorts of thoughts plaguing you right now, he’d probably be disgusted. The door flashes letting you know it’s unlocked as he steps down the curb to it.

Fiddling with your hands nervously, you wait for him to slide into his seat and wave at you through the window. He doesn’t. He steps back towards you and leans in pressing his mouth against your neck. His aftershave - woody and musky - engulfs you as you take a deep breath, the smell sending your eyes rolling into the back of your head. It’s pure sex.

His lips are unbelievably soft against your skin, the slight roughness of his beard a stark contrast. The mixed sensations make your whole body tremble and you shake uncontrollably as he pulls away, his voice whistling into your ear.

“The looks you give are gonna get you in trouble sweetheart.”

You gulp loudly as you close your eyes to the sound of his words. Your worst fear realised. He noticed. Your eyes open to him staring down at you, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You reply quietly.

“Your mom and dad might be fuckin’ oblivious to it but I know exactly where you go when you excuse yourself at dinner.”

Your jaw tightens as you know your game is up. The way the profanity rolls off his tongue makes you wet.

“Hope it feels as fuckin’ good as if it were me doing it for you,” He utters before stepping back down the curb, “enjoy the rest of your night princess.” He winks before slipping into the driving seat and speeds off.

* * *

The following month’s dinner comes too quickly for your liking. You hate him for the way he left you on the street and you hate him even more now - the smug grin plastered across his lips as he sits across the table stuffing your Mom’s chicken kiev into his mouth.

After he left that night, you fled to your room and came so hard against your own fingers you swore you momentarily lost your vision. He woke such a desire in you it made you sick.

_“The looks you give are gonna get you in trouble sweetheart.”_

You couldn’t stop masturbating to the sound of those words leaving his mouth, aching to feel it delving into your cunt. Soon you were coming two, three times a night but it didn’t sate your need for him. Not in the slightest.

Your eyes move to the leggy brunette sat next to him picking at her food. He had the audacity to bring a date with him to this particular evening, which are usually exclusive to your parents, him and your brother when he’s home from college. Your dad is thrilled; he’s been egging Negan on for months to settle down. Men like Negan don’t do that sort of thing. He’s destined to be a bachelor for the rest of his life but somehow that doesn’t seem to faze him.

You finish up your meal and start to clear up the plates, desperate to get away from him. You can feel his eyes burning into you as you reach for his plate and you make the mistake of catching his eye as you take it from him. He brings a hand up to his lips and allows his fingers to drag under his nose; a clear but discreet taunt at you for your solo bathroom activities. You scowl hard before stomping to the kitchen.

“Need help with those?” His deep voice cuts through your thoughts. You don’t bother to turn your head.

“Not talking huh?” Negan comes to stand next to you and grabs a towel to start drying the dishes. You give him nothing.

“Didn’t need a bathroom break tonight?”

You let the plate you’re holding drop back into the sink, bubbles splashing onto your dress. Turning your head to him, you shoot him your best grimace. He looks positively thrilled with himself.

“I feel sorry for you Negan.” You finally speak.

“That so? Correct me if I’m wrong but she’s the one who’s gonna get fucked tonight.” The smirk on his face doesn’t falter for a moment.

“Perhaps. But I’ll bet she doesn’t have a tight,” You let the word linger on your tongue, “little virgin pussy does she? Just think of that when you come.”

Pulling your hands from the sink you reach for the towel ironically hanging right by his groin and accidentally on purpose let the back of your hand brush against him.

“Hm looks like you already are. Poor _little_ Negan.” You taunt with a smile knowing you’ve hit a nerve and leave the room to let him stew in the same feelings he’d left you drowning in the month before.

An hour later, it’s time for Negan and his little date to leave. She’s so vapid, you wonder what on Earth he sees in her but as you let your eyes wander over her body, you begin to understand entirely.

Standing at the front door arms crossed over your chest, you feel a great deal of relief knowing you won’t have to walk him to his car tonight. You’re certain he wouldn’t want you to when his friend is more than capable of escorting him to his overpriced car. Negan hugs your dad before leaning towards your mom giving her a tender kiss to the cheek. As he pulls away, your eyes meet but you don’t move a muscle.

“Honey, are you not going to walk with Negan to the car?”

Fuck you Mom.

“No, I’m sure he wouldn’t want me cramping his style when he’s trying to impress his lady friend.”

He catches your eye briefly as the tip of his tongue drags inconspicuously across his bottom lip.

“You could never cramp my style princess. Come on.” He grabs your arm and pulls you towards him, practically marching you down the path.

“You’re enjoying this far too much aren’t you?” I mutter quietly.

“Just a little payback.”

“For what?”

“Not being able to get the thought of fucking you over the kitchen sink out of my damn mind.”

The pair of you reach the car and you have to try your hardest to keep your face as listless as possible even though the heat scorching your thighs almost hurts.

“Thanks for walking me to my car sweetheart.” He sounds almost patronising.

Negan pulls you into a tight embrace, his scent once again overwhelming you to the point of unconsciousness before he whispers in your ear.

“Don’t let my name choke you as you scream it later while you come over those dainty as fuck little fingers of yours.”

He pulls back and you want to slap him. You’ve never seen the man look so fucking smug. You watch as he slips into his seat and tenderly squeezes the brunette’s knee before driving off and disappearing from view as they turn left at the end of your street.

* * *

Your phone vibrates against your dresser pulling you from your failed attempts to sleep. You hurry to answer it, worried it’s your brother calling with an emergency. A different name flashes across the screen and you debate rejecting it before your resolve crumbles.

“What can I do for you Negan?” You huff dramatically.

“Oh baby girl, you still mad? You sound a little frustrated.”

“Fuck off.”

“Don’t fuckin’ talk to me like that, you understand? Or I’ll give you something to be real fuckin’ mad at.”

You keep your mouth shut for fear of saying something you shouldn’t.

“You still there?” He asks, his tone returning to normal.

“I’m here.”

“Now you’re gonna get dressed and come meet me at the end of the street you got that?”

“Negan, I-“

“Now.” He demands and hangs up. What the fuck?

You take a glance out the window but can’t see anything past the willow in your neighbours yard. Could he be bluffing? You can’t take the chance. You quickly strip out of your pyjamas and pull on the halter neck dress you wore for dinner before looking frantically around the room for an idea, an excuse, a reason to leave the house at 1am.

Slipping on your sneakers, your eyes fall on your open window and a wild thought crosses your mind. The roof to the garage is directly below your room and the drainpipe attached to it is easy enough to climb down - your brother used it all the time whenever he broke curfew and had to sneak back home after many a high school party.

Swinging one leg over the ledge, you shimmy out the window until the tips of your toes reach the roof and you let yourself fall to the asphalt. Sneaking towards the drainpipe you can just about hear the rumble of an engine and your stomach flips at the excitement. In one swift moment you slide down the pipe until you reach the ground and let yourself drop with a light thud. You walk to the end of the driveway, glancing constantly at your parents’ window to make sure their room stays shrouded in darkness. As you reach the street you can see Negan’s car idling exactly where he said he’d be.

Smiling to yourself you begin to run and don’t stop till you reach the car and pull the door open in one fluid motion. Slumping into the seat, you attempt to catch your breath as you glance to your left. Negan smirks down at you, his eyes trailing down your body till they settle on your bare knees.

“Someone’s an eager little thing aren’t they?”

“Says the person who calls me in the middle of the night to sneak out.”

He leans over, his lips inches from yours.

“I’ll make it fuckin’ worth your while, trust me.”

Looking down, you watch as his hand slides up your naked thigh and your entire body stiffens in your seat. You bite down on your lip as your eyes flick up to his slowly before letting a solitary word escape your throat.

“Drive.”

You only get two blocks before Negan pulls into the lot of an abandoned factory and shuts the engine off. It’s almost pitch black except for the small stream of light from a nearby lamppost slicing through the darkness inside the car.

It’s like a switch flicks on inside the both of you; furiously trying to get to the other whilst ripping at each other as your lips meet violently. It’s hurried, rough, almost primal.

Negan kisses down your neck, sucking and biting at your skin as your hands fall to his groin and unzip his pants. Your inexperience shows but your need to have this man fuck you possesses you in such a way that it almost takes you by surprise and he doesn’t seem to mind considering the moans he’s making. He grips your thighs and pulls you into his lap, the steering wheel digging into your back but you don’t care. He claws at the ties of the dress around your neck letting the front flutter down your chest and his eyes widen at the sight of your pierced nipple, his lips stretching out into a large smirk.

“Well shit, look at you.” His dimples deepen as his tongue pokes out from between his teeth. “Your daddy know about this?” He lets his thumb glide gently over the bar making your entire breast tingle.

“There’s a lot of things my daddy doesn’t know.” You whisper leaning forward as your lips graze over his.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like how much I’ve wanted you to fuck me for the past year.”

Negan captures your mouth frantically, the both of you letting inhuman moans escape from your throats. He trails heavy kisses down your neck before taking your nipple in his mouth. His tongue feels sensational as it swirls over your bud and round your piercing. Hot and wet, it sends tremors down into your clit as you grind into him.

Negan’s hands find their way up your thighs and tease gently at the material of your underwear before pushing them to one side and slips two fingers through your soaking folds.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He gasps into your skin, the tip of his finger pressing against your entrance. “You sure?”

“Mm hm.” You grant him permission and his finger slides inside you easily. It pulls a little but you’re so slick, the burn soon melts into a pleasurable buzz. You roll and moan in his lap as his finger eases further in, your walls slackening with every motion. His solitary digit is soon joined by another, stretching you in anticipation for what you hope will come next. His hand is practically sodden from your juices, the lewd noise filling the car as he continues to fuck you over his fingers.

“Oh god, right there.” You groan as you curl your fingers around his shaft, his thick erection already pulsing between your thighs. “Please.”

Negan lifts you just enough so you can shimmy forward, the tip of him sitting snug against your sopping hole. He’s definitely anything but little - his wide girth already smarting as you lower yourself until you’re both met with resistance. You’re frightened ‘cause he’s gonna have to thrust and you know it’s gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow. You couldn’t give a fuck - you’ve dreamt of him fucking you for months and to be here, hovering over his dick desperately waiting for him to tear your innocence away from you makes you feel lightheaded.

“You want this?” He asks teasingly but you can tell from his tone he’s serious. Do you really want to lose your virginity, panties to one side, straddling the man who once helped you build sandcastles on the beach? Do you want to become a woman in the drivers seat of an Aston Martin with the man who gave you the birds and bees talk when you started showing an interest in boys? You couldn’t be more sure of anything in your life. The connection, the tether pulling you to him is palpable. Most girls dream of candles, tender love making and moments of sweet embrace but not you. You want your purity stripped from you by the man who can make your clit tingle and your toes curl in your shoes just by looking at you.

You nod, swallowing hard. “Yes.”

His fingers dig into the skin at your hips leaving light bruises as he helps ease you down taking every inch super slow. It burns and stretches quite uncomfortably but the more you slide down over him, the more empowered you become - the fluttering in your chest combined with the fullness filling you up sends your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

Negan supports your weight as he begins to roll his hips, edging back and forth inside you. Each thrust burns before easing into a dull white heat which just seems to magnify with every back and forth motion. He teases your breasts and nipples with tiny kisses as you arch your back into him, little whimpers and groans rolling over your lips while he continues to impale you on his cock. He thrusts a little too hard and you let out a broken cry, the pain thawing slowly into bliss.

“You hurt?” He stops but you can still feel his engorged cock throbbing inside you.

You nod but you plead with him not to stop. He picks up his rhythm almost immediately, careful not to go too deep but it’s enough to ignite the fire stirring in your belly. The white heat sitting between your thighs no longer dull but sharp, blinding, electrifying. He easily slips inside you now, every ounce of your slick lubricating his cock to the point the sinful noise of him fucking your pure, tight cunt cuts through your moans.

Gripping his head at your neck, he whispers filth against your skin - every dirty word tumbling out of his mouth turning you on until you can barely hold on. Your fingers drop to your cunt, swirling the tips over your clit desperate for that sweet release and you soon find it whilst screaming Negan’s name at the top of your lungs before he stifles it with his lips.

“Yeeees,” He hisses against your cheek, “atta-fuckin’-girl.”

You’re still falling from your high as Negan pounds into you viciously desperately chasing his own, no longer caring about whether he’s hurting you. The pain dissolves into delight almost immediately and settles in your belly like a shot of warm brandy. He soon jolts haphazardly between your thighs, painting your womb with his hot, sticky load and moans brokenly until he gives up and merely lets himself go silent until he stops trembling. You both catch each other’s gaze at the same time, coming to terms with what you’ve just done but somehow the thrill of knowing you have to walk back down the street in the middle of the night with his seed dribbling down your thighs while he drives home with your juices smothered across his cock makes you feel dirty but intensely euphoric.

Licking your lips you give him a small smile as he reciprocates it with the same filthy gleam in his eye that makes your entire body wither.

“Told you those looks would get you in trouble.”


End file.
